clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2012
The '''Holiday Party 2012' is a party that is currently happening on Club Penguin. It started on the 20th of December, and was confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. Rockhopper along with Coins for Change will also return. Members can buy items from the Holiday Party 2012 Catalog. Free Items Daily Gifts The following items were obtainable from a daily calendar. Trivia *It is Club Penguin's 4thth Holiday Party, the first 4 being Christmas Parties. *Cool In The Cold is the only music video for the party. *There are new temporary emotes, which are the Freezing Emote, Cookie Emote, and Blue Music Notes Emote as confirmed by Polo Field. He also said that these emotes are only for the party. These emotes animate as well. *Members are able to turn into Frost Bites and freeze other penguins. This is the fourth time members can transform, the others time being with Ghostamatron during the Halloween Party 2012 when you could turn into a Ghost, or when you could become a Puffle during the Puffle Party 2012 and they can transform into green puffles during CPIP. **This is also be the second time Non-Members could transform, as they can become race cars by donating Coins for Change. The first was during the April Fools' Party 2008 on the CPIP servers, where both members and non-members could transform to Green Puffles. ***This is ALSO the third time you can turn into a form of puffle. First was on CPIP, and second was the Puffle Party 2012. You will be able to become a Reindeer Puffle. *You are able to buy cookies at the Bakery to fund raise for Coins for Change. *This is the second party in Club Penguin to cross years. The first was the Christmas Party 2006. This does not count the New Years events. *Spike Hike confirmed that Arctic White will be available during the party. *There is a race track at the Gift Shop, snowball fight at the Beach, and Reindeer Puffle area at the Forest. *Those who log in between December 25 and January 2 will receive the Arctic White color. There will be a special catalog. There will be a special surprise exclusively for members. Also, those who help distribute gifts on Santa's Sled will receive special prizes. http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2012/12/club-penguin-holiday-party-2012-spoilers/ *In order to transform into a Reindeer Puffle, Road Racer, and Frost Bite, you have to purchase a cookie for 100 coins. The transformation only lasts 10 minutes, so you have to buy another cookie to change again. **Also, every time you buy a cookie, the 100 coins are given to Coins for Change. *Ambient nature sounds were added to some rooms during this party. *The puffle sign that is hung up outside the Pet Shop resembles the sign before the Journey. *This is the first Holiday Party so far to have Santa's Sled available to Non-Members. *Other than the Night Club Rooftop being the Santa's Sled, This year, it was the Lodge Attic. *You can not climb the ladder of Hidden Lake during the party because wooden boards blocked the exit. *The Lodge Attic could only be accessed by the Spy Phone during the party. *On December 21st, hackers were seen wearing Rockhopper's Hat and Arctic White. *If you meet Rockhopper at the Bakery, he will be bigger than other Penguins there. Glitches *Although the cookies only cost cost 100 coins, you need to have at least 200 coins to purchase any. *If you teleport with your EPF phone to Lodge Attic, there will not be the Santa's sled. *Sometimes, when you opened up Rockhopper's player card on the friends list, it shows Rockhopper's Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Player Card. *Sometimes if you transform into Frost Bite, you will be colored Old Blue. *Penguins can reach balcony of bakery. Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Cpparty.jpg|A sneak peek given by Polo Field File:Coins-for-change-2012.png|The Snow Forts. File:Cpwiki polo rock.PNG|The proof: Rockhopper is coming. File:11.JPG|The news for the party on the UK website. File:Screenshot_1732.png|A sneak peek of the Gift Shop and a new emote. Dock holiday party.png|The Dock. (Also called the Frostbite Room) HP2012CPM.jpg|Another sneak peek image. File:8270407453_150834d2f6_z.jpg|A sneak peak of the Beach. File:8270408009_a4de2888b9.jpg|The Emoticons Bar. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.54.19 PM.png|The full Snow Forts. Emotes HP2012.png|All three new emotes. Arctic White icon.png|The new color, Arctic White, which will be released during the party. HP2012 Ski Village SO.gif|A sneak peek of the Ski Village by Polo Field. Isthisnew?.jpg|Sneak peak of the Forest by Polo Field. Login Screens File:Loginholidayparty2012.png|One of the login screens. Log Off Screens File:Exit_Screen2-Holiday_EN.jpg|First log off screen. File:Holiday Party 2012 Log-off Screen #2 (Cool in the Cold).png|Second Log-off Screen about the Cool In The Cold music video Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|Third Log-off Screen. logoffscreenholiday7777.PNG|Fourth log off screen showing members will be able to become reindeer puffles. Home Page Homepage_Christmas_2012.png|The first homepage. Homepage2_Christmas_2012.png|The second homepage. Bb-holiday.jpg|The third homepage. Rooms Holiday Party 2012 Beach.PNG|Beach File:BeaconHolidayParty2012.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.PNG|Clothes Shop File:CoffeeShopHolidayParty2012.png|Coffee Shop File:CoveHolidayParty2012.png|Cove File:Dock holiday party.png|Dock File:DojoCourtyardHolidayParty2012.png|Dojo Courtyard File:During the Holiday Party 2012.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Forest HP2012.png|Forest Ice Berg Before Growing HP 2012.png|Ice Berg Before the tree Grow up Ice Berg HP2012.png|Ice Berg after the Christmas Tree had grown. Holiday Party 2012 Mine Shack.PNG|Mine Shack Ninja Hideout HP2012.png|Ninja Hideout LOLOLOL.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor File:Plazaholidayparty2012.png|Plaza Ski Hill HP2012.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2012 Ski Village fixed.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts File:Townholidayparty2012.png|Town Fire Dojo HP 2012.png|Volcano Catalogs purple catalog 0.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 1 purple catalog 1.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 2 purple catalog 2.PNG|Santa's office (Ski Lodge) catalog page 3 red gift box page 1.PNG|Gift Shop catalog page 1 red gift box page 2.PNG|Gift Shop catalog page 2 Rh_rare_items.png|Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog Rockhopper spotted Rhh.png|Rockhopper spotted Aömm.png|Rockhopper spotted again rockhopperspotted.png|Rockhopper spotted in Big Foot, Captains Quarters Rh!.JPG|RH Spotted at the party Rh2!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted on Yeti (French) Cookie Shop Rh3!.JPG|RH at the very top left Rh4!.JPG|Rockhopper spotted with Yarr Captured.JPG|Clear Picture Of Rh and Yarr Cap2.JPG|Rockhopper! cap3.JPG|RH in red circle Yo ho ho!.JPG|Rh spotted at North Pole Iceberg Yo Ho bye!.JPG|Rockhopper leaving the server and saying bye to the penguins Yo ho!.JPG|Rockhopper and Yarr spotted on Marshmellow,Cookie Shop Transformations yellow race cars.PNG|A yellow Road Racer. black race cars.PNG|A black Road Racer. lime green race cars.PNG|A lime green Road Racer. 1joshuarulesRoadRacerPlayerCard.png|A green Road Racer. red race cars.PNG|A Red Road Racer. purple race cars.PNG|A Purple Road Racer. orange race cars.PNG|An Brown Road Racer. light blue race cars.PNG|A Blue Road Racer. green race cars.PNG|A Dark Green Road Racer. pink race cars.PNG|A Pink Road Racer. Arctic_white_race_cars.png|An Arctic White Road Racer. brown puffles.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle. frostbites.PNG|A Frost Bite. Kart Reindeer Puffle and Frost Bite In-Game Looks.PNG|A Road Racer, A Reindeer Puffle, and Frost Bite's In-Game sprites Red nose.png| A Reindeer Puffle with a red nose. (Dance action) Map Icons Beach Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|Beach Holiday Party Map Icon Cove.PNG|Cove Holiday Party Map Icon Dock.PNG|Dock Holiday Party Map Icon Dojo Courtyard.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party Map Icon Forest.PNG|Forest Holiday party Map Icon Iceburg.PNG|Iceberg Holiday Party Map Icon Mine.PNG|Mine Plaza Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|Plaza Holiday Party Map Icon Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill Holiday Party Map Icon Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village Holiday Party Map Icon Snow Forts.PNG|Snow Forts Stadium Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|Stadium Holiday Party Map Icon Town.PNG|Town Others 1.00.jpg|The Migrator seen in the Beacon's Telescope 2 weeks before the party. Rockhopper1WeekBeforeHolidayParty2012.png|The Migrator seen in the Beacon's Telescope 1 week before the party. Beacon_telescope.png|During the Holiday Party. (The Migrator has docked at the Beach) Holiday Party 2012 Map.png|The Map for the Holiday Party 2012 someone is in the house.png|The Grey Maintenance Shed with the lights on. test robot sprite in game.png|Wheel Bot Toy a cookie notice.png Member Frost Bite.png member reindeer puffles.png New Coins for Change Logo.png And this door.png strange.png|The ladder to the Forest boarded up. Club Penguin.htm_20121225104816.png|GLITCH SEEN AT TOP-RIGHT OF PHOTO s.png|arctic white seen on december 24(PST) Videos See Also *Holiday Party *Cool In The Cold SWF *Homepage *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Music *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Iceberg *Santa's Sleigh *Bakery *Dock Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Transformations Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Transformations